Zelda's Wish
"There are dark shadows on the earth, but its lights are stronger in the contrast." "However vast the darkness, we must supply our own light." My choice is not one between life and death. It is one between an agonizing forever, or a bitter end. As my kingdom crumbles around me, and I face the road that will ultimately lead to my death, I make one final plea. Not to the gods. The fate of Hyrule is beyond even them. This is the end. Link. If you can hear me, if you someday read this and I am no more, know this: It is not your fault. Your pain may cloud your memories, but do not blame yourself. All things end: all things come to death. I know Hyrule must die, for the alternative is not life. Hyrule is being devoured by a darkness we cannot brighten, for it is beyond our fate. This evil will be defeated, but not by us. Not in our time. Perhaps that is why the gods themselves cannot interfere as they did in the past: they fear this darkness as we do. The end must be balanced, and so if Ganon dies, so must I. Our ancestors --'' ''yours and mine -- have always been entwined in conflict with his. As the journey went, so must it end. If you return and find Hyrule turned to dust, do not weep. You are not alone. Never. I am with you, as I have always been. You may not know it, but I will always be there. I am always close to you. Your doubts and fears are real, but they do not define you. Have courage. Your anguish will pass, and while the loss of our shining land will be great, and misery will taint the memories of this place, do not grieve. Do not burden yourself with guilt. It is not your fault. The light of dawn will wash over the land again, and a bright new kingdom will grow from our ashes. One day we'll meet on that shore again. Remember us, Link. And be free. Notes It is unknown if the Hero's Shade read Zelda's Wish. The fact that Zelda lists the names of the major Ruptured Towers in order may indicate that the names of the towers came from this book, or the names may be a coincidence. Background and Inspiration The first opening quote is by Charles Dickens, from his novel The Pickwick Papers. The second opening quote is by Stanley Kubrick. The book quotes the song "Our Decades in the Sun" by Nightwish with the lines, "I am always close to you," and "One day we'll meet on that shore again." The phrase "You are not alone. Never" is not only in reference to the Doctor Who episode "Gridlock," but also to the English translation of the Latin lyrics of the song "Vale Decem," featured in the episode "The End of Time." Zelda's Wish was included in version 6.0 with the rest of the Triforce Shrine. It was originally intended as a bittersweet closure to the story of Relics of Hyrule until JKalenad found inspiration for an extended epilogue of sorts. See Also Zelda's Epitaph Triforce Shrine Category:Lore Category:Books Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon